Juunana Sai
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: Musim semi ketika aku berusia 17 tahun... Musim semi ketika hidupku berubah 180 derajat. Di mana kau sekarang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau bahagia? Tidakkah kau ingin menemui putra kita...?  TakaKarinYamato.


_**A/N:**__ ini pertama kalinya saya nulis tentang Karin. Saya kok jadi grogi ya…. Erm, saya harap fic ini nggak segaje fic saya yang sebelumnya, dan saya harap otak saya sudah agak waras sedikit (kemarin habis eror lantaran habis WB akut), jadi diksi yang saya pakai nggak ngaco atau aneh…. Ahaha…._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Eyeshield 21 __ Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata_

* * *

**Juunana Sai**

_Chapter 1: __Eleven Years Ago…_

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang dikepang rapi berdiri mematung di sebuah stasiun bawah tanah yang sepi. Dia berdiri di balik garis tunggu yang memanjang di tepian rel dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang tersampir di pundak kanannya dan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat dalam dekapannya. Pandangan wanita itu menerawang jauh. Karin, itulah nama si wanita berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri dalam diam, menunggu kereta api yang baru akan datang sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin menghela napas panjang.

"Sebelas tahun… sudah sebelas tahun berlalu sejak hari itu…" gumamnya. "Sudah lama sekali, ya…."

Dan semua kenangan tentang musim semi sebelas tahun yang lalu pun kembali berkelebat dalam benaknya….

* * *

_Musim semi sebelas tahun yang lalu_

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita adakan perayaan?" tanya Aki Reisuke, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Achilles, saat rombongan Teikoku Alexanders berjalan keluar stadion yang baru saja digunakan sebagai arena pertandingan final turnamen musim semi di wilayah Kansai.

"Perayaan? Untuk apa?" tanya Yamato Takeru, sang ace runner Teikoku Alexanders.

"Yah, kita kan sudah memenangkan turnamen musim semi, wajar 'kan, kalau kita pergi merayakannya?"

Taka Honjou yang sedari tadi cuek membaca buku sambil berjalan tiba-tiba menyahut, "Tidak ada yang istimewa dari memenangkan turnamen musim semi. Dan tidak ada artinya merayakan sesuatu yang tidak istimewa."

"Ugh…. Taka! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih… lebih… lebih mendukung ideku?" tukas Achilles kesal. "Aku tahu setiap tahun Teikoku Alexanders memenangkan turnamen musim semi dan itu sudah bukan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi! Tapi, ini 'kan turnamen musim semi terakhir kita! Paling tidak kita harus meryakannya agar kita punya sesuatu yang bisa dikenang kelak!" katanya dengan mata berapi-api, "Ayolah! Kita bisa peri ke restoran atau ke karaoke dan merayakannya semalam suntuk!"

Taka menutup bukunya dan berpaling pada Achilles. "Bilang saja kalau kau mau cari pacar di tempat karaoke atau di restoran itu. Iya, 'kan?"

Achilles pun terdiam. Ia hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala botaknya yang tak gatal mendengar tebakan Taka yang 100% tepat. "Ehe… boleh, dong…" katanya.

Sementara si receiver berambut putih kebanggaan Teikoku hanya mendecakkan lidahnya, si ace runner malah tertawa. "Kurasa ide Achilles-shi tidak buruk juga. Toh, ini tahun terakhir kita di Teikoku Alexanders, hitung-hitung pesta perpisahan," kata Yamato.

"Astaga, Yamato," kata Hera Kureji—alias Heracles, salah seorang lineman Teikoku Alexanders yang berbadan besar dan memiliki kadar humor tinggi—mendengar ucapan Yamato, "kata-katamu itu seperti kita akan lulus besok saja."

"Eh? Masa'?" tanya Yamato sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita akan mengadakan perayaan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Karin saja?" usul  
Heracles.

"Ah, benar juga. Nah, bagaimana, Karin? Kau 'kan menara kontrol kita, apa keputusanmu?" Yamato bertanya pada Karin yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-teman satu timnya.

Mendadak ditanya begitu, Karin yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu langsung gelagapan. "Eh? Erm… Ba-bagaimana, ya…" katanya bingung sambil memandangi rekan-rekan setimnya. "Kurasa… ide Achilles-san tidak buruk juga…" kata Karin lambat-lambat setelah mendapat tatapan memohon dari Achilles.

"Yeah! Bagus, Karin! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke tempat karaoke di Hotel Tomiya! Di sana tempat yang bagus lho!" seru Achilles penuh semangat sambil berjalan ke arah bus milik Teikoku Alexanders yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu mereka di depan stadion.

Sekali lagi Taka mendecakkan lidah melihat tingkah lineman berkepala pelontos itu. "Kau ini terlalu mudah dibujuk, Karin," katanya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri bus yang sudah separuh penuh oleh anggota tim lainnya.

"E-eh? M-maaf, Taka-kun," Karin buru-buru minta maaf.

Tiba-tiba saja, Karin merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat mendarat lembut di pundak kanannya. Ia pun berpaling dan mendapati Yamato berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum simpatik menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Taka tidak bermaksud buruk, kok," ujar Yamato, "Dan kau juga tidak bersalah. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula…"

Karin menatap Yamato dengan pandangan bertanya, heran karena Yamato tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lagipula…?" tanya si quarterback berambut pirang.

Lagipula, tidak mungkin Taka akan memarahi pacarnya sendiri. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Yamato. Tapi ia urung mengatakannya karena ia tahu Karin dan Taka masih merahasiakan hubungan yang baru mereka jalin semenjak seminggu lalu itu dari yang lain. Terlebih lagi, mengatakannya hanya akan meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah Yamato. Ah, ia jadi teringat bagaimana sakitnya ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pernyataan cinta Karin pada Taka seminggu yang lalu….

"Yamato-kun?" suara Karin yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunan Yamato. "Ada apa?"

Yamato buru-buru tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ayo, kita juga sebaiknya segera naik ke bus sebelum mereka meninggalkan kita dan pergi ke karaoke duluan," katanya seraya berjalan kea rah bus yang masih setia menunggu mereka.

"Ah, baik!" Karin pun berjalan mengikuti Yamato.

.

.

.

"Berikutnya aku yang akan bernyanyiiiiii…!" seru Achilles dengan wajah merah sambil mengacungkan mikrofon di tangan kirinya.

Detik berikutnya, nyanyian Achilles yang lebih mirip dengan raungan beruang pun kembali membahana memenuhi ruang karaoke di Hotel Tomiya yang sudah mereka gunakan sejak tiga jam lalu itu. Untung saja setiap ruang karaoke di situ dilengkapi dengan dinding yang kedap suara, kalau tidak, para pengunjung di ruang sebelah pasti sudah menyerbu masuk dan men-trident tackle Achilles karena suaranya yang—mengutip istilah favorit Kisaragi dari Hakushuu—tidak indah.

Heracles yang duduk di sebelah Yamato hanya bisa memandang kawan sesama linemannya dengan pandangan heran. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar akan memesan sake…. Lihat, wajahnya sudah merah seperti itu. Dia sudah mabuk berat!" katanya.

Yamato hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Achilles sibuk bernyanyi dengan nada tak beraturan karena sudah mabuk. "Maaf, Heracles-shi. Waktu kau pergi ke toilet tadi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan Achilles-shi memesan sebotol sake yang langsung ditenggaknya habis itu," ujar Yamato menyesal, "Sepertinya ia bermaksd membuat waitress yang mengantarkan minuman terkesan dengan dengan kemampuan minumnya."

"Astaga…" Heracles menepuk dahinya. "Dan coba lihat dua orang itu," katanya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Taka dan Karin yang duduk bersebelahan tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Mereka berdua baru mencium bau sake saja sudah mabuk!" ujar Heracles geli.

Yamato hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang kekasih itu duduk bersebelahan dengan wajah yang sama-sama kemerahan karena mabuk mencium aroma sake. "Heracles-shi, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri perayaan ini. Lagipula ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan besok pagi kita masih harus pergi ke sekolah," usul Yamato.

"Ide bagus, Yamato." Heracles pun bangkit dan mulai menyeret Achilles supaya ia berhenti bernyanyi sebelum akhirnya mengomando anggota Teikoku Alexanders lainnya supaya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sementara Yamato bangkit dan menghampiri duo Taka dan Karin.

Sang ace runner jebolan Notre Dame menghela napas. Kemudian ia mulai mengguncangkan bahu Taka sedikit.

"Taka! Bangunlah! Taka!"

Si pemuda berambut putih mulai membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. "Yamato?"

"Hei, ini sudah larut, kami memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang," kata Yamato berusaha menjelaskan pada Taka yang masih mabuk. "Sebaiknya kau antar Karin pulang," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum kecut. Rasa cemburu yang kian familiar mulai menggerogotinya lagi. Seandainya saja mengantar Karin pulang adalah tanggung jawabnya….

"Hmmh…?" gumam Taka bingung sambil memegangi kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan. Rasanya ia seperti sedang melayang saja….

"Antarkan Karin pulang ke rumahnya," ulang Yamato.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam memandangi Yamato dengan tatapan linglung, akhirnya Taka mengangguk. "Oh… Karin…. Baiklah," ujarnya.

Dengan sempoyongan, Taka bangun dari sofa. Ia pun menggamit lengan Karin yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Mulanya ia kesulitan menahan beban Karin sampai-sampai nyaris jatuh terduduk di sofa. Maklumlah, tubuhnya serasa melayang dan pemandangan di hadapannya seolah berputar. Tapi, dengan bantuan Yamato, Taka akhirnya bisa berdiri sambil menyangga Karin, dan ia pun berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari ruang karaoke.

Yamato berdiri mematung. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu di mana sosok Karin dan Taka beru saja menghilang. Rasanya… sakit sekali. Sakit sekali kalau harus menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi menjadi milik orang lain….

"Oi, Yamato?"

"Hah?" Yamato tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati Heracles berdiri di sampingnya dengan Achilles yang sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri terkulai di punggung lineman besar itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heracles.

Yamato hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku baik–baik saja, hanya sedikit… mengantuk, kurasa," ujarnya berbohong.

"Oh…. Hei, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menyertai Taka dan Karin? Mereka berdua kan sama-sama mabuk. Aku agak khawatir kalau-kalau mereka pingsan di jalan sebelum sampai ke rumah."

Yamato terdiam. Gurat-gurat kesedihan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Berbagai pikiran tak enak berpusing dalam benak pemuda itu. "Tdak," kata Yamato akhirnya, "Bukan tempatku untuk berada di antara mereka."

Kemudian, Yamato pun berbalik, menghampiri anggota Teikoku Alexanders lain yang jatuh tertidur di sofa dan berusaha membangunkan mereka.

Tubuhnya terasa melayang…. Semuanya tampak kabur dan berputar-putar. Taka berusaha berjalan lurus, tapi ternyata hal itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Terbukti beberapa kali ia nyaris membentur tembok di sepanjang lorong hotel.

Kenapa pula ia berjalan di lorong ini…? Oh, benar, ia kan harus mengantar Karin pulang…. Karin.

Taka berpaling ke sebelah kiri, diadapatinya sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala terkulai ke bahunya.

Cantik….

Siapa gadis ini? Karin? Siapa itu Karin…? Ah, Taka semakin tak mengerti. Rasanya dunia di sekelilingnya semakin berputar.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taka merasakan suatu dorongan aneh dalam dirinya. Dorongan yang tidak dapat ia tolak. Gadis yang ia papah ini begitu cantik…. Apa dia milliknya? Ya, dia miliknya. Miliknya….

Dan Taka mengambil sebuah keputusan yang kelak akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya….

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ aduh… apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh Taka? Setelah selesai menulis ini kok saya jadi kepikiran, 'Nggak apa-apa nih, nulis yang __**begini**__?' Tapi… yah, sudah terlanjur saya tulis sih. Jadi saya post juga fic ini. __Ehehehe…._

_Please don't kill me for this! ._

_All reviews shall be treasured forever!_


End file.
